Mimi's Quest for the Perfect Man
by CyberRose
Summary: Mimi dreams of a perfect wedding, but she doesn't have the man for! So she starts looking around nd she finds him! But Dimentio has no intention to let her live her dreams... Dimentio/Mimi
1. Chapter 1

She would be in a long flowing pure white dress, of rich light silk, letting her soft shoulders naked, as she would walk to him under the long snowy veil, with little red pearls all around her, and beautiful silver ribbons. With long white gloves, holding a pretty bouquet of crimson flowers, she would reach her lover with a small smile, looking at him in a shy way, and he would kindly smile to her, in a warm way, trying to touch her face but holding back, as he would know how to wait. They would gaze at each other, not listening to the priest, as the time would stop for both of them, and even so, they wouldn't have enough to look at each other. He would take the veil slowly, like if it was of porcelain, like if it was a piece of her, then after pushing it back gently behind her loose hair, he would finally have to touch her face, and he would bring her kindly to his lips, so that they could kiss with slow soft passion. After all, they would have all their time, and they would love each other forever...

The white birds would then start to sing and would fly in the sky, as the crowd will applause, with laughter and happiness. He would then take her in his arms, in a bridal way, as he would take them both down the white shrine, getting them in the crowd that would congratulate them. They would both laugh of happiness, as they would walk through the huge flowers to the pure blue lake, where they would have their meal. Of course, since they were so loved, they would receive lots of presents, and they would have to open them so that the guests could see their reactions, but they wouldn't care, since they would be so much in love with each other. They would have the best of the best : rich creams, tender red meat, exquisite vegetables, exotic fruits, but not too much so that they could have a taste of the huge cake. It would have seven layers, all white but with little red pearls, like her dress, with large silver ribbons and huge crimson flowers, with vines all around it.

― "And then after?"  
― "Um... I don't know, it's already so sweet!" sighed Mimi with her chin on her hands, looking through the window with dreamy eyes.  
― "Um... 'K..." replied Nastasia, unsure about Mimi's unrealistic dreams. She wasn't that rich and she didn't like to spend money... She wasn't expecting him to pay everything for it, now? And birds, such food, a white shrine near a lake and a big garden... It would also require a lot of organization, and Mimi wasn't the best for that!  
― "Plus, Dimentio isn't the kind to be gentle and everything..."  
― "Um? What did you say, Nassy?" asked the little green haired girl, as she looked down to her friend, with still a dreamy smile on her lips.  
The assistant didn't answer at first, as the little magic girl looked at her, wondering what was that. She hesitated, as she realized what she had just said.  
― "Um... I mean, you never get out of the castle! W-where will you find this u-um gentleman?" she asked her, hoping that Mimi wouldn't yelled at her for "insinuating" that she liked the magical jester, with tears because "omigosh I thought you understood me!" and such things.  
― "Omigosh! You're totally right!" gasped Mimi, putting her hands on her mouth with big eyes. "How am I suppose to find him if I stay here with big losers like Mr.L and O'Chunks!"  
― "OI I HEARD THAT ONE MIMI!"  
― "Oh shut up you big doofus!" replied Mimi to the big O'Chunks that wasn't that far away. "You're too hairy for my cake!"  
― "Wut?"  
― "So, um... What will you do?" asked quickly Nastasia, before the two minions get in a fight.  
― "Oh, well, I guess I'll go outside and check for some cutie-pies!" answered the green witch with a cheerful smile, as she stood up. "I'll go in Flipside at this instant! Alright! Let's put some make-up!" she added before teleporting in her room, leaving poor blue assistant with two annoying men. She sighed, as she was wondering in what trouble her friend got into. Oh but she didn't like the sound of all of this... Especially that Dimentio was looking at her with one of his troubling smile.

― "What it is, Dimentio, you're planning to ruin her life, once again?"  
― "Oh, but why such harsh accusations? Have I been found guilty of such things, before?"  
― "You're doing this everyday, you mean."  
― "Well!" he said happily, with a heavy gesture of the hands, as he crossed his leg. "She must be use to it, now, no?"  
Nastasia didn't answer yet : instead, she went in front of him, blocking the view of the T.V. for both men, to which O'Chunks heavily complaint, but the others ignored him easily.  
― "Please." she said, bluntly.  
― "Please what?"  
― "Let her live her dreams, for once."  
He didn't answer at first, simply looked at her with such seriousness that she almost feared for her own life ― a thing she hadn't done for ages ― but he finally got to say something.  
― "And may I ask what are you implying by this?"  
― "Please, let her do what she wants to do this time?"  
― "No." he answered as soon she asked it.  
― "Why?"  
He looked away. Surely he was trying to find a lie, even though she knew the truth and him too.  
― "Because you love her?"  
She gasped, and her cheeks went red in an instant, as he looked at her, shocked. Oh, she was so ashamed! How could she tell him something like that? It was such a taboo subject with these two! She KNEW they were dying for each others, and it looked like she was the only one who knew it, or admitted it! The Count was always saying it wasn't serious and O'Chunks had no idea of what she was talking about, but... Come on, each time she was implying it, the two would get so mad at her! And now, she really didn't need him to get angry, this was serious talk, now, but... he laughed.  
― "Oh, Nassy, must as much say that I'm brok―"  
― "HEY DONT YE DARE CALL HER LIKE THAT YOU PUNK!" cut O'Chunks by punching Dimentio in the face, pushing him down to the floor, out of the couch. "Argh! You idiot!" the jester replied, as he held his nose, from which blood was flowing. "That moron broke my nose! He broke my mask!" he added as he took some piece of the broken mask in his slight fingers, but like O'Chunks said : "I DON'T CARE!" Well, he yelled, but what would that guy be if he didn't yelled? "Well I don't care that you don't care!" shouted the magician back, losing his nerves. "YE JUST HAD TO NOT CALL HER LIKE THAT!" the warrior replied, getting up, ready for a fight. "Oh, like I care!"  
― "Well I do believe you know the consequences, Dimentio." cut Nastasia, walking away, as she wasn't the least bit interested in violence.  
― "Wut he's gonna had teh do a report to?"  
― "No..." replied the purple jester, as he sat down, still holding his nose. Damn his weakness... Magic couldn't do everything now and now, hum? "... Hey but..." he thought out loud, as he was thinking of the said consequences. "You're the one who broke our peace treaty!"  
― "WUT? YER THE ONE WHO CALLED HER LIKE THAT!"

__________________________________________________________________

― "What is it, Nassy?" asked little Mimi, who was dressed in a small strapless pink dress, with fitting shoes and pretty bracelets, her hair always done in two pigtails. The assistant sighed, as she looked at how short was the said dress.  
― "Isn't that a little too... Um..." she answered, turning her hand as she tried to put a word on what she wanted to say.  
― "Oh, don't worry, silly, I can defend myself! I did survive to Dimentio, you know!"  
― "Um..." She almost wanted to say that there could be worse than him, but... actually... he could simply do worse.  
― "Really, don't worry, mom, I'll be back before midnight and we won't get too far!" she added cheerfully, to which Nastasia gasped.  
― "Don't call me mom!"  
― "But you're acting like one!"  
― "Um well I'm simply concerned about you, 'K?"  
Mimi didn't answer at first, as she was to busy looking by the window, but then she turned around with a small smile, and she almost looked sad...  
― "Thank you, Nastasia."  
The assistant smiled back.  
― "You're welcome, Mimi."  
― "Well I'm off!" said the little girl happily, before getting down the stairs, leaving Nastasia in her room. The blue hypnotist sighed sadly, as she looked down to the floor. "I hope nothing bad happens to you, Mimi..."

__________________________________________________________________

― "Hum..."  
― "What is it, darling?"  
― "Oh, nothing."  
― "You're lying, darling!"  
― "Well..."  
― "Yes?"  
― "I wonder what Dimentio is planning, now..."  
― "You still think he wants to blow everything?"  
― "Oh, no no, I think the Underwhere was a good lesson for him, no no, it's something else."  
― "But what?"  
― "Oh, I wish I knew, dear Timpani..."

__________________________________________________________________

― "Oh, my, Mimi, are we looking for some action, dressed like that?"  
She stopped and looked at him, sitting in the couch with his legs crossed, having this wonderful way to look bored AND amused at the same time. Well maybe it was because his eyes were half-opened and that he was smiling in such an odd way. But then again he was always so strange and everything... Oh, well.  
― "O'Chunks broke your mask?" she answered quickly, having no intention of losing her time with this jester in a silly fight that would only ruin her mood. She had the right to dress the way she wanted to, right?  
― "Oh wow, you realized that all alone? I'm impressed!"  
― "Oh shut up, you big meanie!" replied Mimi angrily, walking quickly to the door, her mood already ruined thanks to the big idiot behind her.  
― "Hey, don't complaint if I'm not there to save you from big hairy men!"  
― "Tsk, you're just jealous..."  
― "Oh, come one, Mimikins, I'm not gay, already!" he said with a fake angry voice, turning around to look at her.  
― "What? I was talking about― Gah!" she yelled, before she opened the door.  
― "Oh well at least I won't see you of the day!" she shouted before shutting the door angrily, with a loud sound, leaving a laughing Dimentio behind.  
― "Oh but that's what you think, dear Mimi..."

* * *

Yes, I upload this on dA before.


	2. Chapter 2

She was furious! She couldn't believe that people talked to her like that! She couldn't even believe that people like that existed! She couldn't believe that there was worse than O'Chunks, that big ugly moron! Oh, she swear, that Scottish warrior was such a cuddly teddy bear next to these idiots! Oh, now she was so grateful to him to have made the decision to take at least one shower per three days, even if it was only to please Nassy! Oh, well, she guessed she had to be grateful for him to be in love with the secretary, or for that woman to exist... But still! How could these guys expect girls to fall in love with them? No girls would fall in love with their green teeth, or their greasy hair! And who told them that girls fall for "Hey babe, you're so hot, I'm sweating for you!" or whatever they told her! No! Girls like poems, similes, romantic stuff, like Dimen― oh dear ― no really, Dimentio could teach them a lesson or three. They had the good intentions ― well, she guessed... ― but they lacked the jester's speech. And the Count's charisma!

Ah... Thinking of the Count always calmed her...

So much that she didn't see the morons she previously talked to in the bar before in that day, following her as she walked back home. She knew that if she went straight back to the castle, she would have to face the stupid magician and she was too furious to breathe the same air as him. And maybe Nastasia wouldn't be happy to see her mad. And the Count wouldn't like her. And she really didn't want to see the Count unhappy. Oh, why Lady Timpani existed? She could have the Count all for herself... He was such a perfect guy : sweet, handsome, rich, powerful, everything a girl could dream for! But then... If she wasn't there, Count Blumiere wouldn't become like this, and she wouldn't have ever seen him. Neither Nastasia, O'Chunks... Dimentio... and, well, the others.

Ah... Why did she have to be grateful to her for stealing her perfect man? And there was no one who was like him! He was so... unique... Where was all the cuties, at the end!? She was sick to ―

― "Ah!"  
― "Well well well, what do we have here, eh?" said a tall ugly man, who was all muscles but no brain, with a bad breath and dirty black hair. Mimi looked around her : three other men were with him. She remembered having seen one of them, but as for the other two, she had no idea where they came from. The tallest, bald, had taken her by the shoulders, while the smallest took one of her legs. The ugly who had spoken grabbed her purse.

― "Give it back!" she yelled, but as the tallest had her shoulders, she couldn't slap the ugly beast. Instead, he did it.  
― "Shut up, you whore!" he spit, as he emptied the bag on the ground, revealing rubees, actual coins, make-up, a cellphone and various items.  
― "What's that? A Mushroom? Cool, I'm hungry!" said the last one, who was handsome, quite surprisingly, but looked thrice stupid. He took the little red item and ate it in one bite.  
― "Hey, I paid that se―"  
― "I said shut up!" yelled the ugly one, who grabbed her neck, therefore blocking her air. She gasped, as she searched for some oxygen, but he was too strong. She tried to kick him, but the smallest took her other leg too. The three of them started laughing, as the tallest didn't seem to be capable of expression. The little green haired girl panicked; she couldn't transform, as he was holding her neck, thus forbidding her to crack her head. She couldn't really teleport, since she would bring them with her. Creating a rubee was a decent option, but she feared that they would take it from her, and turned it back to her. What could she possibly do? Oh, if she had simply teleport back home... Oh but maybe she could―

― "Gah!" said the ugly one, pushed on the floor, as the smallest and the stupid take one step back, in fear.  
― "Hun?" did Mimi, as she could take fresh air, before falling on the floor, because the tallest had let her go.  
― "Ouch!" she did in pain, closing her eyes, before hearing an explosion, with a flash. She looked before her, as the sound was familiar, but she could only see them running. Then, before she realized it, somebody took her hand, and she saw that she was standing in the arms of another stranger, who had her in a strong but kind embrace, his cape around her shoulders.  
― "Coun― no... I...?" she did in confusion, as she looked up to see her saviour's face : a dark mysterious man, with shoulder-length black hair, wearing a blue phantom mask, with crimson eyes, a little like hers. He smiled kindly to her as he released her, seeing that she was alright.

― "Are you alright, dearest lady?' he asked calmly, with a soft low voice, almost as if he feared that his voice could break the reality. She didn't replied, as she was too stunned. "They... didn't hurt you, I hope?" he added, full of concern, and she gasped.  
― "Oh... Oh, no, no! I am perfectly fine! Really... I-I'm all fine... Yes..." she said, still looking at his eyes, and he smiled anew.  
― "I am so happy to hear that, my fine lady." She giggled.  
― "Oh! Um... Thank you..."  
― "Hn? I am sorr―"  
― "For saving me! I... If you weren't there..."  
― "Oh!" he did, realizing what he just did. "Oh, really, it is fine, it is perfectly natural to save such a pretty lady as you! It- there's nothing to thank me for!" he replied, a little shy, and she giggled again.  
― "No, really... Thank you..." she smiled, blushing a little. "How... can I repay you?"  
― "Oh but― you do not have to repay me! Truly, you so do not need to do this, it was―"  
― "No, really. I insist."  
― "Oh..." he did, scratching his head, as he thought of something. "Well..." he sighed. "I um... Would you be kind enough to let me accompany you until you're back home? I will never be able to sleep if I were to know that they are still after you..."  
― "Oh!" she blushed. "I-it will be my pleasure, of course! It is just a few streets from here!" she added, reddening harder. He smiled to her, as he gave her his arm, and she giggled out of shyness.

Oh... she thought she was in love, here!

__________________________________________________________________

― "Mimi! It's past midnight!" cried the blue assistant as the little green haired girl entered the castle. "Where were you?"  
― "In love..." she sighed, crossing her hands on her heart, with a soft smile on her face. Nastasia gave her a weird look, wondering what she was talking about. "Um... 'K, wait, let's sit there." She said, taking Mimi into the living room, where O'Chunks and the Count were watching the TV, with Timpani reading a book near them. The two girls sat at the table, behind the couch, and Nastasia made appear two cups of tea, before she started her investigation.  
― "So, how he is?"  
― "Perfect!" she sighed.  
― "No I mean, blue hair, green eyes..."  
― "Oh, um, he had black hair, a little long, like um..."  
― "Dimentio?"  
Mimi looked at her, startled, then she thought for a second and sighed.  
― "Yes, sadly enough..." The hypnotist shrugged.  
― "How was he dressed?"  
― "Like the Count!"  
― "Really!?"  
― "Well... Actually, no. I just saw his cape, but I think he wears black clothes too. And he had a blue mask."  
― "Like Dimentio?"  
― "Oh, stop referring to him all the time! And no, it covered only his eyes, you could see his nose and his mouth."  
― "Oh, I see..." she said, in a little of deception, and that made Mimi mad, but then Nastasia added something.  
― "And how's his personality?"  
― "Oh, um..." Mimi thought a little. She wasn't quite good at describing people... She would resume people's personality in one word, like Nastasia would be "schedule", Timpani "book" and Dimentio "moron". And the Count was already the "perfect" one...  
― "Um... Mysterious."  
― "Yeah, I guess, one day isn't enough to know a person..."  
― "Oh but I just met him, like an hour ago."  
― "... but then what did you do all this day?" said the secretary, mad of worry.  
― "Oi, lass, where's the jester?" asked O'Chunks, before Mimi could answer her friend.  
― "Hey, why would I know that, I was out all the day!"  
― "Well nobody saw him of the day neither!"  
― "Oh, he finally left the house?"  
― "He can't." said the Count, coldly. Timpani sighed.  
― "And why would we care about where the hell he is?" added Mimi, angry.  
― "Well it's our show!"  
― "Yes, so?"  
― "Well he should be here to watch it!"  
― "Well maybe he's watching it upstairs!" almost shouted Mimi out of exasperation. Oh, she hated to talk about this idiot! O'Chunks grumbled, and the girls sighed, as the Count stayed quiet, all his attention on the show.  
― "Hey but wouldn't you watch porn at this hour?" asked the green girl, as she looked at the hour,  
― "Wut? No, it's my show! I don't do that, he does!"  
― "Well maybe he's doing that upstairs..." shrugged Mimi. She tried to picture the purple idiot in his room, but... something was... missing in her mental picture... Yeah... Dimentio didn't have a TV in his room... Then...  
― "Omigosh I hope he's not watching his stuff in my room!" she yelled before running upstairs, ready to kill some jesters, and after she was gone, leaving an exasperate Nastasia with her tea, the Count turned around to look at his wife.  
― "Dimentio watches that sort of thing?"  
― "Only when Mimi's around."  
― "Oh." said Blumiere, looking back at the TV, with O'Chunks snoring at his sides. "Um..." he started, as he wondered. "That is supposed to make her..."  
― "Jealous? Well she does look like so."  
― "Humph. These two are weird." stated the Count, as his wife sighed, thinking about them back before. People sure didn't think they were normal back then...

__________________________________________________________________

― "DIMENTIO!" shouted Mimi as she entered in her room, only to see nobody. "Hun? Where is he?" she asked, surprised to not see him around. She started looking in everyone's room, leaving the clown's one for last, as she was certain he was watching the damn TV, but he was in no one. "Hey, why am I looking for―" she said out loud, before stopping in front of the magician's room, as she saw him, floating in front of his window, looking at the path she took with the mysterious masked man. Did he see her with him? That handsome man went that far to bring her to the door, before leaving her with the promise to see her again. She had waited for him to disappear, before slapping her head for forgetting to ask his name. Oh well, he did say he would see her again... She would ask him then.  
"Hum? It's strange to not see him in his yellow and purple outfit..." she thought, as she realized than he was wearing all black, but maybe he just removed his poncho. And his hat. And his mask was broken, yeah. A good thing, truly. "Oh, I should go to bed, now..." she thought, getting back to her room.

Dimentio didn't realize that she was in front of his room, and he wouldn't care at all. He looked at the castle's door, where Mimi left the masked man. He sighed, as rain washed his window.  
― "Maybe that wasn't a good idea, after all..."

* * *

I've just finished this chapter so excuse me for any mistakes.

Yes I know it's so obvious. But it's Dim/Mimi! Dimentio and Mimi! Forget how much I fail, it's Dim/Mimi!


	3. Chapter 3

_This site is getting on my nerves, la la la, this site is getting on my nerves! (bad singing)  
Many thanks to people who said that they would kill me if I don't do more, I just feel... sane, you know?  
It's not like this is the best thing in the world... Dimentio is so out of character and my story doesn't even make sense!_

* * *

Ah... The deep abyss of slumber... Too bad that it was such an epiphany, though. Beautiful dreamless sleep... That doesn't happen much, lately. Yes, especially these last days. Ephemeral solitude... Where memories and worries would be sealed away into time and reality, where only darkness would embrace him. Such a pity death wasn't like that, isn't it? Peaceful, quiet, serene... but we all know that this can't be eternal. No. In the deepest of the abyss, there would always be a faint light to break the silence, to kill the still, and then, you wake up. Death, Hell, was that. A place were you have no sleep. No peace at all. Just a big painful headache.

― "DIMENTIO! WHERE IS MY DIARY?"

A big... painful.... headache.

― "Ugh!" he cried, as the little green haired girl jump on him, squeezing his neck with her little soft hands. So much of a threat. Knees on each side of his waist, she gave him her serious look, but the only result she got from him is a groan, as he rolled his head on the side. Oh, why must she be so cute when she was angry? Maybe it was because her pale skin went pink, almost red. He loved to see her like that... "What time is it already..." he asked, closing his eyes, not willing to wake up. She slapped him hard.

― "It's time to give me back my diary, you little dirty joker!"

― "Oh, yes, Mimi, squeal like that, it makes me horny!" he yelled, scaring her. When she realized what he just said, she blushed, becoming a pretty tomato, then hit the sleepy magician another time.

― "S-shut up! SHUT UP!" And he did. Yep, he rolled on his side, pushing the poor girl on the floor, and went back sleeping.

― "NO! Give me back my diary, now!" she yelled when she went back on her feet, hitting the jester again, but with a book that was lying just next to her. After a couple of hits, to which Dimentio didn't react, she stopped, and looked at the said book. "Hey, it's my diary!" she said happily, before leaving the room with a joyful mood.

… Finally, he could get some sleep... hum... maybe the Count was right about getting to bed when it was still night...

― "Oh, hi, Nastasia! I'm off to look for my mysterious darling sweet man, tee hee!"

His eyes went full open at the instant the green witch said that.

Damn.

She was still after him? S-she she really... She... No, that was so illogical, nobody falls in love with a perfect stranger just like that. Plus she doesn't even know if he's rich, and maybe he could just have stolen his clothes and ― um... wait, Mimi was the kind to steal to have some of her stupid rubees. But still, why... How could she fall in love with him, like that...

― "Count."

― "Dimentio." replied the Count has the three men of the castle were having breakfast.

― "And me!"

― "O'Chunks" added the two others, as the warrior continued chewing his Mushrios with lots of milk.

― "Why does girls like mysterious men?" asked the jester, resting his forehead on his hands, looking down at his plate, while the Count continued reading his newspaper.

― "They do."

― "Yes, they do."

― "No, I mean, they just do. You know, for no reason at all. They just.. do. For... no reason at all..." mumbled the Count.

― "That's stupid." replied quickly Dimentio, and the Count turned his head around, to look at his wife with his assistant, chatting a little further away.

― "I didn't think you could say that a girl is intelligent." The jester looked at the two girls, making sure that they won't heard them.

― "Well they sure are more bright that some." The Count gave him a look. "Like Bowser"

― "Ah, yes, yes, like Bowser..." said the Count, waving his head a little to approve this statement. "Where's Mimi?" he asked suddenly.

― "What the... s-she just left to see her "oh so awesome dear" whatever man!"

― "She did?" replied the Count, surprised. "That's stupid." he added, getting back to his news.

― "Ugh... Why do I even bother asking..." asked the magician, to which the warrior laughed.

― "Don't ye worry, ya little punk, she 's just checking things aroun', she 'ill forget him soon enough, ye'll see. No nee' to be jealous!"

― "You're just saying that because of Nastasia, aren't you..." said Dimentio, suspicious to which O'Chunks gave a heartily "Ey?"

* * *

Mimi sighed, after jumping happily all around Flipside, looking for her perfect man to show up. He was nowhere to be see, and... she had to admit... maybe... she was kind of... expecting too much things? Maybe... dreaming a little too much hard? Yes, he did say that they will meet again, but... he didn't say when. It could mean today, yeah, but it could also mean next week, or next month... next year even so. Maybe... Maybe even further. Maybe... maybe he just said that to be nice, without putting much heart on his promise. Like just to be friendly... Ah, he was so nice and gentle! … Maybe... Maybe he already had a girl. Of course, he must be nice like that to everybody, even other men. She sighed. She put too much hopes in this thing, didn't she? She wished Nastasia was around, just now... She wanted to be scolded by her...

― "Ah!" she screamed, as she bumped into someone, as she turned to go back home. She took a step back, ready to give her apologizes, but instead, she gasped. It was him, the mysterious man!

― "Ah, it is you! The sweet lady from yesterday!" he gasped too, truly shocked to see her here, then he took her hand to kiss it. "I am faithfully happy to see you again, my fair lady..." he smiled, like if she was a precious gem, and she blushed, but she quickly recovered, as she remembered something. She took his hands, and with a sad look, she plead him.

― "Your name, please!"

― "I beg your pardon?" he replied, as he didn't understand what she requested him.

― "Please, I must know your name! At least, tell me this!" He looked at her, surprised, almost shocked.

― "I'm, um, I-I'm Frederich, Sir Frederich, yes." he said, hesitant, like if he wasn't sure of his name.

― "Sir?" asked Mimi, wondering why such a title. Was he of noble blood, like the Count?

― "Yes, I am a knight, a Mercury Knight." he told her, laughing a little as he saw that she didn't quite understand. "I am from a special order of knights. We blue knights may not be the strongest, like Mars' one, but we are the most agile."

― "Oh, I see, that sounds really awesome..." said Mimi, charmed by the fact that he could protect her from any baddies. She even giggled, as she wondered if he had a white horse or something like that. Oh but she wouldn't care if he didn't have one : he was perfect enough like that... "Anyway, your name suits really you, it's so cool!" she told him, cheerfully. Surprised, he blushed, but he smiled back again.

― "Oh, I'm pretty sure it's nothing unlike yours, my lady...?"

― "Mimi"

― "Ah... I knew it."

― "Um?"

― "It doesn't suit you."

― "Hun? What do you mean?" He took her chin, leaned a little toward her, and with a smile, he looked in her eyes.

― "It was made for you..."

She melted in his arms.

* * *

― "Nassy!" cried Mimi as she came back home, several hours later after she left the castle in the morning. Dimentio looked at the door from which the little green haired girl came from, and his eyes went full open, as he saw her crying. Wow... He truly didn't expect that one. What happened? She looked fine... so she didn't fall on the ground and broke a nail! Must be something about her stupid lover, no? After all, she did spend all the day with this loser!

― "Mimi, what happened?" asked Nastasia, full of concerned, taking her in her arms, as the little girl sobbed in her neck. Timpani was about to get up, looking worried about the youngest of the group, but Blumiere took her hand, as to show her that she didn't need to act like so.

― "Ah... I just knew this was a joke..." heavily sighed Dimentio, to which the two girls give him a hard look, then they teleported away.

― "Don't worry, my sweetheart, I trust Nastasia in this matter." told the Count to his wife, but she still looked worried. "Soon enough, our little Mimi will understand that this matter wasn't serious at all and that it would be for her best to stay at home."

― "What?" asked Timpani. Dimentio looked at the Count too, shocked by his sayings.

― "Yes. Look at her. She goes wherever she wants to and doesn't come back before late, not caring a tiny bit about herself or us, and there she goes crying! I say, this little matter is bad for her and she should give up on it. It doesn't make any good."

― "Blumiere, dear, she's twenty, already."

― "Yes, and we are twenty-eight, what is your point?"

― "Well she's old enough to do whatever she wants to!"

― "Well not for me."

Dimentio looked at the couple, truly amazed by this conversation. Like... "What the hell?"

― "Yes, exactly, like what he said!" replied Timpani to her husband.

― "Dimentio."

― "Count..." sighed the jester, as he was getting ready to have a sermon about not saying certain words or not getting involved in other's things and whatever again.

― "I thought you like Mimi!"

― "What? Wait, what?"

― "Wouldn't you be happy that she stays home and doesn't go wander into any kind of danger?"

― "What? I never said that ― w-well yes, I wouldn't!"

― "What? Why?" asked the Count, shocked.

― "Because this place is boring! How am I suppose to play―"

― "Plus he's twenty-three, he is younger than us!" added Timpani, not listening to the magician.

― "Oh trust me, my heart, nobody will molest him."

― "Oh geez thanks for the concern!"

― "But he does act like a child!"

― "Hey, I'm right here, you know!"

― "Well he does his childish things at home, not outside, trying to find some foolish love or something!"

― "Didn't it even occur that the girl he loves is at home?"

― "Oh, yes, you do have a point here..."

― "Hey, I never said that I love that little brat!" shouted Dimentio, angry, not only because they weren't listening to him at all but also because they were saying things he never did.

― "You don't love her?" asked the Count, shocked.

― "Of course he does, he just doesn't want to admit it!" replied Timpani, getting a little angry too, but before Dimentio could do anything, the trio could hear Nastasia shouting.

― "No, Mimi, I won't do that, OK!?"

― "Oh my, the strict woman said the full word, it must be serious." said the magician with irony, as Nastasia went to her room, locking her door, leaving a Mimi pleading outside. They couldn't hear her, as she was upstairs, but it looked like it didn't take her long before she realized that she should give up. So instead, she went down the stairs and jumped in Timpani's arms. "Please, Tippi, you must help me find a pretty dress, I beg you!"

― "What? You were crying like an orphan before its broken doll because you need a stupid ugly dress!?" shouted the magical jester, not because she was looking for a dress but because she was still after that man! What in the world did she like in this guy? Because he was "mysterious"? Well he can be mysterious as hell when he wanted to! She slapped him.

― "It's not stupid, you stupid jerk!"

― "Wow such a rich vocabu―"

― "Shut up!"

― "Mimi, you must not use such wo―"

― "SHUT UP!" yelled Mimi at the Count, who, surprised, froze. "I hate you, Dimentio, I hate you! You ignorant fool! Why must you be so heartless?" she cried, and she raised her hand, but as the mage was about to dodge the attack, she simply turned around and ran away.

― "Mimi! Mimi, no! You're suppose to stay home, you're punished, young girl!"

― "You didn't tell her, dear." said Timpani, before the Count could run after her.

― "Oh, haven't I? Hum, erm, Mimi!"

― "And your reason isn't available anymore."

― "Really?" asked the Count, shocked.

― "Yes, she isn't heartbroken, she's just being herself."

― "Oh, dear, is that so... But, hey, it's midnight, she must not go outside the castle! At her age, she should be in bed, right now!"

― "Well what are you waiting for, my dear daddy?" joked Timpani, but her husband was already after the little green girl, leaving her with the jester, who was looking away. The silver haired girl looked at him, smiling, as he didn't want to say anything.

― "Having regrets?" she asked, amused, but he didn't reply. "Well, what did you expect?"

― "Nothing..."

Ah... even without his mask, he was still such a mystery... What could he be thinking, right now?

* * *

_I say it again, english isn't my first language, so do forgive me if there is mistakes._


	4. Chapter 4

He couldn't understand. There was nothing to understand to all of this pitiful story. So pathetic...  
But who was pathetic, he could hear her saying. Her... All three girls he dared to say. Oh yes, he could see the three of them, giggling (even if it wasn't in Nastasia's personality) around him, laughing at his incomprehension... After all, they did past all the last weeks laughing each time they saw him. Though for Mimi, he believed that she was giggling all the time, because of her stupid knight. "Oh he did this tee hee and he did that tee hee!" Worse than a Mario's fangirl... He was getting insane with all this matter...  
He just... couldn't understand.

― "Hn?" did O'Chunks, in pyjamas, as he passed before Dimentio's room. Wasn't quite his habit to stay on the floor, and it wasn't much more his to look outside through his window, standing in that way. Elbow on the wall, hand on his hip, arm over his head... Sounds like he was in deep thoughts. Oh, wait, that guy was always thinking, completing things in people's back. Hum... What did the Count said again?  
― "Hey, you, wut are you doing?"  
― "Thinking"  
― "Oh... Eh, wait, about wut?"  
― "Mimi."  
― "Oh." Well everything was alright then.  
― "No, wait, I-I mean, argh, why is she so obsessed by him?"  
― "Because she loves him."  
― "But how come she's in love with him? What so fascinating with this guy? It's not like he sparkles or something!"  
― "Why are ye so obsessed by the lass?"  
― "What does she likes in him?"  
― "Why are ye so jealous?"  
― "What did he do to make her so obsessed by him?"  
― "O'Chunks, he's not listening to you, go get dressed, the Count has a mission for you."  
― "Oh... Er... Alright then." did the warrior, as the assistant looked at him with her serious face, papers in her arms. She gave a quick glance to the jester, who was getting insane with his jealousy. The magician continued questioning Mimi's love for this knight, as the secretary became absent-minded, not seeing that he was in front of her, trying to ask things about the little green girl, but she wasn't listening to him at all. She simply realize something, something that was quite shocking, considering the clown's personality...

― "You haven't tried to break Mimi's heart..." she thought off loud.  
― "Well mine is quite enough broken like that, thank you enough."  
― "Why haven't you done anything?" she continued, not listening at all to the magical jester.  
― "Oh, well, as much as I would like to talk with that brat, she's―"  
― "It's not because I told you to let her live her dreams..." she added, her hand on her chin.  
― "What? Why would I do such a―"  
― "You must be up to something..." she concluded, since whenever there was something, Dimentio had to add his little touch. And this matter concerned him quite enough, since he was losing his girl to a perfect stranger.  
― "Why nobody even listen to me in this castle!?"  
― "What are you planning, Dimentio?"  
He sighed, his hand on his forehead, as Nastasia wondered why he was doing this.  
― "Oh, why am I losing my time with these people?" he said, angrily, snapping his fingers to teleport away.  
― "What...?" did the blue hypnotist, as the warrior came back, now in his normal clothes.  
― "So, wat is t'e mission?"  
― "Follow Mimi." she said simply, as natural she could be.  
― "Wut?" did the warrior, shocked, as he didn't want to enter Mimi's love life.  
― "The Count wants to know why she never comes back before midnight. In other words, he wants you to bring her back home before 10 pm."  
― "Wut kind of boring mission is tat?" She gave him a cold glance and he sighed. "Alrig't, alrig't..."

~~~~~~~~~~~

― "My... This is such a charming place!"  
― "Well... You deserve better, but I know just how simple you are, my fair lady..."  
She giggled, as they went to take a seat to the bar, where three big muscular cooks were chopping sushi ingredients. She had never heard of that place before... Though she must say, even if it has been three years that she lived around here, she knew quite little of Flipside. And then again, they were in Flopside, tee hee! A much better place, she must say. Though she never expected him to know that the town had a "dark" side, or whatever you were supposed to call it.  
― "What a spectacular performance, if I may say." said Sir Frederich to the cook before them, while Mimi was looking at the purple fish in the aquarium next to them. So typical of a fish restaurant... but then again, they were so pretty!  
― "Ay it's not'ing!" said the cook, in such a chunky voice that Mimi gasped in shocked. She turned around to see the worse nightmare she could ever see in this place.  
― "What are you doing here!?" she spit, angrily, her knuckles turning white.  
― "Eh? Mimi? Oh so t'at ye boyfriend?" said O'Chunks, as he rolled some ingredients.  
― "N-no! That's― no!" She put her head in her hands, so ashamed. Why of all the people must he be the one here? Couldn't it be or, even at least, Dimentio? He wasn't that ugly, for once! And even if he loved to embarrass her, he didn't look stupid! And he could do magic! So that was... you know... impressive, and in a positive way! Not like that hairy moron! The only impressive thing about him was that he could fart on command! She looked on her side ― oh, yes, thank lord, her knight wasn't looking this way and he didn't hear the warrior's question!  
― "What are YOU doing HERE!?"  
― "Eh? Wut do ye mean? I'm workin' 'ere!"  
― "What? Working?"  
― "Yeah, it 'as been like a year!"  
Emptiness filled her mind, as her mouth opened large, blinking her eyes. A quick flash of Dimentio saying "This gym smells fishy, ah ha ha!" came, but it vanished soon, since she just couldn't see this... guy working in... food...  
So that's why he smelled like fish...

― "Is he a friend of yours, my dearest?" asked the knight, and she jumped out of fear.  
― "Yeah, ye can say t'at. We're workin' for t'at Count, ye know?" answered O'Chunks, before Mimi could do anything.  
― "Erm... No, I don't know."  
― "No?"  
― "No."  
― "Oh..." did the warrior, scratching his head. "Well t'at's too bad."  
The sir looked disappointed, and Mimi whined. Oh, why in all worlds? Why must she be so bad lucky?  
― "Your... organization sounds quite secret..."  
― "Wut!? No way! It's just too long to explain!"  
― "Let's just say that the Count saved our lives, and now we own him big." cut Mimi, as she didn't want to talk about the world's destruction stuff. He wouldn't like her anymore if he knew that she wasn't a nice girl...  
― "I see..." said the knight thoughtfully. "Do you think... your Count will let me join your group?"  
― "Really!?" said Mimi, cheerful. "You will stay with us!?"  
― "S-stay?" asked Frederich, and the little girl looked heartbroken. "Oh... I'm so sorry, Mimi, but I can't leave the Mercury Order, you know. I am been asked to come back home every night, and mornings must be spent together. I can't afford that much luxury―"  
His cellphone rung. He sighed, as he looked on the screen, then frowned. He didn't answer.  
― "I'm so sorry, Mimi, they're calling me. Speak of the devil!" he laughed, while rolling his eyes, but Mimi didn't find it funny at all. He kissed her on the cheeks, before leaving. "I'm sorry, my dear, but worry not, as I keep my promise for after tomorrow!" he added, kissing her hand before turning around, his cape flowing in the air. The little green witch took that hand, putted it on her heart, and sighed.

― "O'Chunks..."  
― "Yeah?"  
― "Do you think Nassy will hate me if I leave the castle?"  
― "Eh?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

― "Can't you see he doesn't like you!?"  
― "You're just saying that because you're jealous!"  
― "Why would I be jealous of a stupid brat like you!?"  
― "Stop calling me brat, you ugly monster!"  
― "I say whatever I want!"  
― "Well me too!"  
― "That doesn't mean I do whatever I want to!"  
― "Well that's your problem!"  
― "Mimi! MIMI!" yelled Dimentio as the little girl was running away, crying. He lifted his arm, but nothing came. "Damn it, Nastasia!" he shouted, as he turned around to look as the assistant, with her arms crossed. He tried to take off the anti-magic device she forced on him and Mimi, to make sure that they will still have a house tomorrow. Unfortunately, he simply couldn't do anything against these bracelets. "Take them off!"  
― "Calm down, Dimentio..."  
― "How am I suppose to calm down? You will let her leave the castle?"  
― "No, but―"  
― "Then do something!"  
― "There's no point at be so angry― oh, geez, Dimentio..." she sighed, as the jester broke one of the device, throwing it away ― in other words, in the Count's face. Unfortunately, O'Chunks was just behind him, ready to lock another bracelet on his arm.  
― "What what what?" said the Count as he woke up, looking at everybody confused. Timpani sighed.  
― "Mimi wants to leave the Castle to―"  
― "What!? As long as I'm here, this little girl will never leave this place!" yelled the Count as he stood up, before teleporting himself to some place.  
― "Why can he do that and not me!?" cried the jester, pointing to where the Count was.  
― "Um, I wasn't expecting that one..." said Nastasia before vanishing, following the Count.

O'Chunks grabbed Dimentio by the neck.  
― "Now ye stay calm down 'ere, ye little punk!" he yelled, shaking the poor magician.  
― "Why don't you just admit it?" asked Timpani, closing her book with a little smile.  
― "Argh!" answered the jester, and O'Chunks realized that he couldn't talk because he was shaking him, so he let him stay on his feet. "Arherm... Admit what, may I ask?"  
― "You know..." she giggled, rolling some hair on her finger, but Dimentio didn't seem to understand at all. "Maybe she'll stay if you tell her that you lo―"  
― "No!" he replied before she could finish, with a gesture of the hand to cut off the discussion. "Anyway she's too in love with this stupid knight of her..."  
― "Do you really think so...? ~" asked the Countess, laughing quietly.  
― "She wants to leave us so that she could leave with him!"  
― "Maybe she's just trying to get you jealous...?"  
― "She's always talking about him!"  
― "And you're always talking about her! ~"  
― "If―" started Dimentio, but as he saw Timpani's smile, he realized that she didn't care a single bit about what he was saying. He sighed. "If I ever tell her that, she'll flee this place asap, anyway..."  
― "That's what you think!"  
― "Oh, and how could your thinking be right, miss?"  
― "Hey, I'm the married one, here!"  
― "So what? You're saying that you hated the Count before loving him?"  
― "What do you know...?" she smiled mysteriously. Dimentio and O'Chunks looked at her with shock.  
― "T'at makes sense." shrugged O'Chunks, to which the jester got mad.  
― "What? How DARE you compare me to that useless drunkface! I'm so much refined that this― oh you damn cabbage, you will regret this...!" yelled the smaller magician, as he left the place, furious.  
― "Leave him be, O'Chunks. By the time he'll remove his bracelets, he'll forget." said Timpani as the warrior was about to pursue him. He sighed, scratched his head, then sighed again.  
― "Yes O'Chunks?" asked Timpani, as she could sense that he wanted to ask her something.  
― "Was it true yer... ye know..."  
― "No, of course not. Blumiere is a little short-tempered, but he was shy. And kind... Anyway, we're not like them. We don't like to fight."  
― "Eh..." approved the warrior, as he looked through the window. There, he could see the shadow of Mimi hitting on the Count, surely crying because he forbid her to leave. He guessed Nastasia's shape on the edge of the window, behind the Count who was standing still. Then Mimi fell down to her knees, and he took her in his arms. "Hurm..." He didn't know what the Count told her, but he guessed that it worked. After all, she was still in the castle, no?


	5. Chapter 5

To Icefox425 : I'm sorry, you were confused about what? =o As for Dimentio's mask being his face, as much as the Paper World can be... on magical mushrooms, it's hard for me to believe that his mask can be his face, or that he has two skin colours. Double-Face from Batman is half burned, not... half coloured __ And his hat would be his hair? Sorry we lost CyberRose here lol

* * *

«

_Dear O'Chunks,_

I stole your friend.

Yours truly, Sir Lettuce.

PS : Evil Laughter. »

― "Um, O'Chunks? I think it's a fake..." said Nastasia as she finished reading the letter that the warrior had on his bed, this morning. "And seriously, even if it lacks words, it just sounds like Dim―"  
― "T'e lettuce stole my friend, I gotta go save 'im!"  
― "... 'K, so which friend of yours has disappeared?"  
The warrior scratched his head, as Mimi was trying to kill the jester a little away.  
― "Er..."  
― "The Count and his wife are taking their breakfast."  
― "Er... Alroig't, maybe yer roig't! Dimentio!"  
― "What?" asked the magician as he pushed the witch away.  
― "Are ye t'e one w'o wrote tis?"  
― "No." he replied, as he dodged a rubee.  
― "Lies!"  
― "Why would I write you a letter when I can write in your diary?"  
― "OMIGOSH! You write in my diary too!?" cried Mimi in disbelief, and she slapped Dimentio.  
― "What? I never said that!" She slapped him again.  
― "Shut you ugly heartless monster! You're just a liar!"  
― "Um, yeah, right..." did Nastasia as the youngest were fighting. O'Chunks throw the paper away, shrugging. "Ugh... I just hate this day..." she added, and he turned to look at her, confused.  
― "W'y? Wat so special wit' teday?"  
― "... It's Valentine's Day."

Oh boy! Long day ahead to see! Will Mimi get her first kiss from Sir Frederich? Will Dimentio finally admit his dying love for our heroine? Will the Count have a good dinner with his wife? Will O'Chunks find the courage to ask Nastasia out? Big hearts coming!

― "... Plus he's always calling you Cabbage, admit it, O'Chunks, Dimentio wrote this!"

* * *

Tadam.

Joke .

* * *

Valentine's Day... He couldn't believe he was doing this. He looked at the flower he was holding with his slender fingers, turning it to look at all of its sides. Well at least it was one single flower! If she knew this flower was from him, she would totally kill him... but if it was a bouquet, she will simply make fun of him.  
Why was he doing this, already? He couldn't remember at first... Why, in the beginning, he did that. As the weeks were passing, it sounded more and more illogical, so stupid... and yet, for some reason, he couldn't stop. What is because she... loved him back? And then again... What did she like that much in this character? What was so charming about it? The mystery, he first guessed, but now, there was nothing mysterious ― or so he thought ― in him anymore... Why was she still obsessed, then? Or... or maybe that was the way she loved others? Who knows... It wasn't like love was a logical thing!  
After all, it has been three months since it all begin... Three long months, keeping this play, and he was so perfect in his little act of his, since she saw nothing in it. Never realized anything... He felt bad about it. But for what reasons, really? Because she was blind? Or because he lost her to... himself?

He put the flower aside and laid on his bed, sighing. Yes... He began all of this, hoping to... at some moment, break up, make her cry and then, he could... have her, while she was heartbroken. But now... he had to do it. To break up. But he couldn't do it. Why? It was like he didn't want her to cry, but it was the main point of his plan! To make her... weak... fragile... low... where he could reach her. But now she was high, way to high. Whatever he would do, in the castle, she would ignore it and she would leave the castle, to meet him again in Flipside. Well, ignore... They were fighting every day. Not like before. Every time she saw him. And she always started it, now that he thought about it... He was tired of all of this. Tired to... always been yelled after and fight back. He knew, and because of that, he never wished to simply hold her... be... close to her, but just ignore each other, you know. Oh, yes, of course, he could vanish, but somehow, she knew when he was around.

She really hated him, now. What is because of the knight? It wasn't like the knight was strong, muscular. He just didn't have magic. That was the ― no, ok, he had to admit, before, he wasn't really nice with her, but now, even if he tried to, it was kind of too late...  
What is because of that that he didn't want to break up? To admit the truth? Because his only chances with her now were within the Sir? Even so... He won't be able to hide it much more... She'll find the truth, sooner or later, and then, she will really want him death.  
Yeah... He had to... to hide in some kind of way the knight.  
It was funny that she never checked if the Mercury Order really did exist.  
Oh, she was so easy to fool...

The Count sighed.  
― "Are we spying on others again, Mr. The Count?" asked playfully Timpani, as she saw her husband near the jester's room.  
― "Somehow, I have a bad feeling for today..."  
― "What could possibly go wrong?"  
The Count didn't answer at first. He walked away, followed by his wife, and as they went back downstairs, he sighed again. "I just know he will screw things more than they are now..." The silver haired woman looked at him, puzzled, but he didn't add more. "These despicable children... Must always do things so complicated..."

She laughed. Why was he thinking of them as children? He must care about them much more that he would admit...

* * *

― "Say, my prettiest..."  
― "Yes, my knight?" replied Mimi, as she let him take her hand, while she blushed.  
― "You once told me that you were six at your castle..."  
― "Yes? Yes, it is true..." she answered, uncertain about what he wanted to ask her.  
― "Yet you have to tell me about the last one. Your... magician, if I remember well?"  
She took her hand back, and looked away. She frowned, and he looked confused.  
― "Why do you want to talk about him?" she asked coldly, and he gulped.  
― "Well, out of... curiosity, you know... You always talk about everyone as friends―"  
― "He, of all of the people, will never be my friend!" she yelled, her face all red, and he gasped, shocked to see her so angry.  
― "Oh my... I see... Did he did... something to you?" he asked, concerned.  
― "Let's change subject, please?" she replied with a forced smile. "I don't want to talk about this moron..."  
He stayed silent for a while, like if he was wondering about all of this matter, then he laughed gently.  
― "It almost sounds like you're in love wi―"  
― "I AM NOT!" she shouted even louder, getting attention of all people on them, as she left the restaurant. He laid back on his chair, crossing his arms, letting down his little play, now, as he thought of that conversation with a certain blue rose, a while ago.  
― "She's in love with you and she doesn't want to admit it, that's all." she had said, explaining why Mimi was always mad when he was around. He had then asked her why she didn't want to admit it, and the secretary hesitated, to finally sighed "I'm not her, you know. I can't know. Nobody knows."  
... He felt bad. He wished Nastasia was right, but... didn't seem like so to him.

* * *

― "Mimi?" She stopped and look back, surprised to hear Nastasia's voice. She was with O'Chunks, and apparently, he had asked her out for dinner. Ah, Valentine's Day... He could be such a sweet day for some, but such a sour for others...  
― "Why are you here alone?"  
― "I... kind of got a fight with Sir Frederich..." she admitted, and the two older looked both shocked and confused.  
― "Wut? But I t'oug't 'e was t'e perfect boy and everyt'ing!"  
― "He... Oh, I don't know what to do, Nassy!" she cried, as she went in her friend's arms to cry. "He couldn't knew, I just got mad and I ran away!"  
― "Oh, Mimi! I'm sure he will understand!" said Nastasia, as she hugged her.  
― "'ay said wut?" asked a confused O'Chunks, who thought he missed something.  
― "Do I look like I know?" whispered the assistant to him, as much confused as he was.  
Unfortunately, before they got the time to ask her, somebody came in the streets, shouting "Murder! Murder! Somebody got killed! He's dead!", creating some commotion around the place.

― "Wut? Murder? 'Ere?" asked the warrior, surprised. Flipside was mostly known to be boring, without any actions ― or so for him, who liked to fight. The most evil act that could be hear here was the theft of a pie by an orphan!  
― "Let's go check this out..." said Nastasia, as she had a bad feeling about this.

They rushed to the place, Mimi still crying, and as they got through all the people who were checking the crime scene, out of curiosity, Nastasia gasped, as O'Chunks's face became all white.  
― "Dimentio..." murmured the assistant, and Mimi finally looked before her, now interested by this murdering matter. Her face became pale, and her eyes went all big. She took some steps, leaving everybody else behind her, as she approached the corpse on the floor. Tears flowed on her pale cheeks, but she didn't make a single sound, too shocked. She didn't dare to look at the jester. That damn cursed monster... She fell on her knees, but still said nothing.  
Dimentio finally realized that she was there, and he sighed, leaving some stress out of his body. "Mimi..."  
― "Shut up, you monster!" she yelled, still looking at the dead man. "Why? Why did you have to kill him? Why couldn't you let me live my dreams? Why couldn't you let me love him?" she asked, getting her gaze off the dead knight, tears falling in abundance. "Why aren't you the one dead!?" she shouted at last, before running away. Nastasia tried to catch her, but O'Chunks took her hand, shaking his head as to tell her to not do so, and she sighed. People, who realized that in reality, there was nothing interesting to see in a dead body that wasn't moving, left the place, leaving the two minions with the jester, who was looking at his hands, covered with blood.

― "What have you done, you simple twit?" asked the Count, who appeared out of nowhere with Timpani as his sides, surprising the two.  
― "Mimi..." simply replied Dimentio, not interested at all by the Count, apparently.  
― "And who is that, anyway?" added Blumiere, as he looked at the corpse, not aware of the situation.  
― "He... Um... was Sir Frederich." answered Nastasia, as the magician continued to mumble the little witch's name, too... shocked.  
― "What do you mean?" asked the Count, to which Nastasia sighed.  
― "Mimi's boyfriend." The Count looked shocked.  
― "What do you mean?"  
― "Oh, come on, Count! You know what I'm talking about!"  
― "Come on yourself, he can't be!"  
― "Blumiere, dear, calm down..."  
― "What do YOU mean, he can't be the knight?" replied Nastasia, angry.  
― "Because it's Dimentio!"  
The three of them looked at him, shocked.  
― "Um... Blumiere, honey... What do you mean?"  
― "What do you mean what?" asked the Count, who thought that all of this was perfect evidence.  
― "'e can't be t'e guy, 'is dead!"  
― "What? That idiotic teenager is right here!"  
― "No, we're talking about the knight, Count." sighed Nastasia of exasperation.  
― "Well that's what I mean!"  
― "Then who is this guy...?" asked Timpani, as she looked at the dead man on the floor, in a pool of his own blood, with a big hole on his chest.  
― "Who?" did the Count, as he hadn't saw the dead one. "What? What have you done, you simple twit?" he asked, as he hit the magician, who didn't react.  
― "Blumiere!"  
― "Honey?"  
She didn't replied at first, as she saw that Dimentio was... too shocked to react to others. She sighed.  
― "Let's just... find Mimi, alright?"  
― "What? That spoiled brat isn't here? Oh, I swear, Timpani, looked at this little kid, running away! It's past ten! She shouldn't wander away like that! She―"  
― "Honey?"  
― "Yes, my dear?"  
― "Shut up."

And so he did.

* * *

Didn't expect it to be so soon, eh? Me neither =/ The next one won't be so soon since I have niet ideas.


	6. Chapter 6

― "Why..."

He sighed.

― "Why did he killed him..."

The Count looked quite angry. Well he guessed he had good reasons. After all, what honour was there in been in prison?

― "I don't understand..." she cried, holding the little daffodil in her small fingers.

Even if he was innocent, even if they could prove that he just... checked that the knight was still alive, explaining the presence of the blood on his hands, as the man was clearly kill by a sword, and not with his magic, that was totally different ― if it wanted blood, he would take the heart with his life. Even if he could leave the prison... he had no interest in it at all.

― "Sir Frederich... Even... so..."

She wanted him dead. Why would he leave this place? It was much more safer here than home. This place was heaven next to the Underwhere. Oh... Maybe Jaydes wouldn't be so harsh this time, since his sins would be only his lies. Lies were nothing like murder, or so he had... um... learn, or whatever. Um... What did he learn in this place? She wanted him to become a good boy ― eh, she failed damn hard ― to help others and something like that. When he learned to shut up and simply listen, she thought that he had learned his lesson and sent him back to life. Too much afraid that the others sinners would corrupt his mind and make him evil again. He thought. He never knew why he was still alive. He just remember that the Count was around when he woke up, and he told him that he will watch him, that he won't let him do such evil deeds again, blablabla, make sure that he was a good boy.  
He guessed that was the reason the Count was here, looking angry and scary. To make sure that he was still a good boy.

― "Even if he had his reasons to kill you..."

The Count said he could prove that he wasn't guilty. He didn't know how it was possible... He didn't even understand this matter! How could they be another Sir Frederich? Or... did he stole the appearance of another man, without knowing it? He couldn't have a lost twin, after all! ... or maybe, but... that was impossible. Wouldn't make sense. With the memories he had of his family, having a long lost sibling was pure fantasy. The Count hit him, as he didn't replied. Why did he want him to leave this place so badly? He was quite fine here... Even if Mimi's food was better...  
Mimi...

― "Why did you have to die?"

The Count hit him again, because he wasn't listening to him. Nastasia started a long boring speech. He didn't listen at all. The assistant sighed, and then started talking about Mimi. He didn't listen at first, but then he realized that she was talking about the flower. He looked at her, almost scared. She didn't want to tell him if Mimi knew who put that flower on her bed. She looked like she knew that he just wanted to know that one. She looked like she knew that if she told him, he wouldn't listen at all. Whatever the answer could be, he wouldn't listen anymore, yes... He sighed, heavily. He didn't want to know all the stupid details... He just wanted to know what happened to that flower.

― "You didn't deserve to die..." she sobbed, as she put the daffodil on her heart.

He sighed. Oh. That was just that. The victim was another mimic, another one who could change shape. They guessed that he wanted to take his shape, so that he could impress Mimi and steal her from him. That explains some things... but they yet have to find the one who killed this one. He simply guessed that they were two, and they fought over to be the only one flirting with the little green girl, and they ended up with a deadly victory. The police said it could make sense, if only he could prove his theory. Meh, he had to leave this place if he wanted to do that... and he had no intentions of that. Nastasia sighed, and gave up. She admit it, he was right, they have to find the culprit before. This little jester had no will at all, with all of this matter.  
― "Oh, and yes she know that it's from you."  
Fuck.

* * *

― "I see..."  
Oh no she didn't. Nastasia sighed. She just... could give up. Mimi didn't want to believe that Dimentio was in fact her knight, but she did understand that he wasn't the murderer. For some odd reasons, she thought that she had dinner with this fake knight, and that the real one was still alive, around, and was getting hopes of finding him again.  
― "You don't understand! It was Dimentio!"  
― "Oh, please, Nassy! As much as you want to pair up us, it is simply impossible!"  
― "Oh whatever." she replied, not in the mood to try and make some sense in Mimi's mind. She was about to leave the room when she realized something. She turned back around quickly, to confirm what she had just saw : the daffodil. Mimi was still holding it.  
"Victory!!!" she thought, and she felt like she could squeal like a schoolgirl... but it wouldn't be good for her image.

― "Alright... O'Chunks!" she called, when she was back downstairs.  
― "Ay? Wut?" he did, as he woke up.  
― "You're on mission."  
― "O'rly? Awesome!"  
― "You're going to find the real murderer, 'K?"  
― "Great!" he first said, with a big smile, and they both stay quiet for a while, until he lost his smile. "'ow I do tat?" She looked at him, then at her schedule.  
― "Um, sorry, not on my schedule, ask Timpani." she replied coldly, before leaving for her bath.

* * *

― "O great, really, o I swear, tat little punk, 'es gonna taste it..." grumbled the warrior as he walked through the little brown town, once know for a shadow queen. Little punk thieves were looking at him with fear, and each time one went too near him, he would yell "WAT DO YE WANT!?" and they would flee for their life. WELL IT WAS BETTER LIKE TAT! O'Chunks was in no mood to talk with these people.

Sweet Timpani told him, and now that he thought about it, he just wonder how the darn she knew it, that the culprit was in Rogueport. He never heard of that place before, but the Count told him that it was a dark evil cursed place, and when he visited Dimentio in jail, he told him that there was no virgin and that politicians were angels. That was a good indication : it meant that they were all punk junk that need to be beaten hard, but he had no time to bring justice on Earth ― wait, that was what he was doing right now ― oh erm never mind.

― "'Ay, ye! Ye look suspicious!" he yelled after a young Shy Guy, who gasped and ran away. "Ay, come back 'ere!" he shouted, but then two other shy guys approached, to defend their friend.  
― "Go away, leave him alone, he's not the one who killed his friend! Eh, um..."  
― "Oh, really, way to go, genius!"  
― "Ay, ye, get back 'ere, ye killer!" O'Chunks yelled, running after the little murderer who was now jumping on roofs. "Arrrr, not backstreets..." The warrior broke open a door, jump over a poker table, broke another door and looked up, searching for the blue Shy Guy. Then some shooting could hear, and he jumped down, dodging some bullets at the very last moment. "Darn cheater..." He rolled to hide behind a box, and crawled to hide behind a wall, the Shy Guy still trying to take him down with his fire weapon. He couldn't get him from here... And if he rushed to the other side, it wouldn't change anything. Gotta find some shooting thing too... He looked before him : a young Shy Guy was shaking his live out, holding a little but fine spear...

He took him, jumped on the other side and throw the little red guy on the blue one. He jumped on the side, but the spear took his shoulder, and they both fell down on the floor. O'Chunks rushed on the other side of the house, jumping on some boxes to get on the roof, and he took a blade that was laying just there, like in any good action movie, then jumped on the two little guys, but the blue one still had his gun. He shot, and the warrior tried to block the bullets with his sword, but some did touch him on the arms. He felt on the red one, and the blue tried to escape. The orange warrior quickly got on his feet and rushed to catch up with the criminal, who had just punched a little guy to take his own blade. They ran like that for long minutes, until they got in a dead end. There was no escape for the Shy Guy, now, but he didn't give up. He took his sword and slashed toward O'Chunks, who jumped away to dodge the attack. The blue man then slice upward, but it was a mistake to do : the warrior glided on his side, and slashed. The Shy Guy fell down, dodging thus the attack, then quickly get up on his feet to jump on an open window, so that he could climb on the house. Unfortunately for him, the window didn't close as soon, and the warrior could follow him on the roofs.

They ran again for a while, O'Chunks trying to slash him down, until the blue guy tripped and fell. O'Chunks was about the deal the final blow, but the Shy Guy thrust, and the warrior cried, as the little guy hit him in the stomach. Fortunately, he didn't went too far in his flesh, and so the wound wasn't so deep went the blue man ran away, so the general could still follow him and try to catch him. The Shy Guy was quick, and mostly agile, but he underestimated the muscular man : it wasn't because he was big and tall that he couldn't jump well too. The warrior rushed, jumped on the next house, and jumped back on the Shy Guy's route, with his sword high, crashing it on the white mask, who broke in thousands of little shards. Then, a burst of light blinded him for a second, and there was a ghostly figure in the place of the little blue man.  
― "Oh, sugar!" did the red phantom.  
― "WUT?"  
― "Damn it!" he added, as he tried to run away, but O'Chunks caught him with his fist, and punched him. He fainted.  
― "Now w'ere's te little punk!?" he shouted, as he looked around, looking for the Shy Guy, since he didn't understand that this doople was hiding in the shape of a Shy Guy.  
― "O great..." moaned the warrior, as pain strike him in the stomach. "O well, 'e's gonna tell me!" he said, as he went back home.

* * *

Dimentio sighed. Now he remembered why he hated the Underwhere so much : it was plain boring. Even if he had a companion, another criminal, who told him to get as far away from him he could get, he was still plain boring. He didn't want to fight with this man ― anyway, they sealed his powers, so that he couldn't escape, and without his magic, he was pretty much lost ― and so he didn't argue when he asked him to get in the corner, right next to the bars, near the alley where the guardians were walking around. Sometimes, they would kick him in the back, since he was considered a criminal and all, but he didn't bother at all. Funny enough, that bars were much more comfy that the bed.  
He sighed. He got quite emotional these last days... but still, he didn't dare to get out and face Mimi. Yes, he had to admit, he was scared of her. She had more potential that him, after all. And stupidly of himself, he taught her how to control her magic. And like every other girls ― oh my, did Timpani heard that one? Ah ha ha~ ― she would get stronger when angry.  
... How could she be more angry that right now?

He froze, as he felt some heat on his back, as something rubbed on his back through the bars. Was it the time for visiting, already? The guards were never that active when it was out of the hours... Woah, what the hell.

― "Dimentio..."  
He went white.  
That was Mimi's voice.

* * *

_Sigh, no comment. Don't expect things with me, mmmK?_


End file.
